Jealousy
by Yakumo
Summary: Why is Everybody Jealous of Sakura? The lies of David and Megumi will tear the couple apart? Find out!!! Chapter 5 is already here!!! Sorry for the delay
1. School Starts and Li Xiaolang comes bac...

Jealousy  
2º Fanfic by Yakumo  
  
  
Yakumo: Hello everybody, I have so many ideas since I've paired with my new sidekick I haven't been able to stop ^-^  
  
Yue: Oh boy, here we go again. She hasn't even ended to type the 5º chapter of fighting and yet she makes me sit and watch her type another crazy story.  
  
Yakumo: Well Yue, you know the drill.  
  
Yue: Hey why don't you do it? It's enough that I'm sitting here while you're just touching the wings _  
  
Yakumo: Its... just... that... IT HURTS TOO MUCH (Sobs and wails)  
  
Yue: Ok, Ok don't get all crazy. All the CCS, CC characters don't belong to Yakumo, She only uses them for your reading pleasure. And if she did own the CC characters she would throw them to the garbage because she prefers the CCS characters   
more than the CC  
  
Yakumo: Thank you. If you continue being such a good sidekick I might write the first Y&Y ^-^  
  
Yue: 0_0  
  
Yakumo: Well, on with the fic....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Tadaima- said the girl as she reached her house. She knew there wasn't anybody to receive her, since her father was at an excavation and her brother Touya was off to college... but there was an answer... and it came from the kitchen.  
  
-Okaeri nasai Sakura-chan- said a squeaky voice- How was your day?  
  
-It was great Kero- answered the girl as she headed towards the kitchen and saw that her guardian beast in the stuffed-animal-pose was raiding her fridge.  
  
-Wow, for a creature who really doesn't need to eat, you sure eat a lot Kero-chan- she joked.  
  
-Oh come Sakura, I'm just preparing a snack- He retorted. He got out of the fridge and looked at her. She had grow a lot in the past few years, she blossomed into a beautiful lady, leaving behind that little girl who he took under his wing and taught her magic. The eyes who were so green had a sparkle, a life to them. She was very tall, but her childhood dream of growing as tall as a post and so she could be able to squish her oniichan, was not going to come true anytime soon. She let her hair grow it was almost as long as her mother's once had been, but instead of being of the ash color of her mother hers was honey brown, but she still had those bangs on the top of her head that made her look as her cousin Tomoyo used to say "kawaii"  
  
-Well Kero, you won't have to make a snack. I'm here now, so I'll cook. How about sushi?- She could see how the eyes of her guardian lit up. His golden fur and eyes glittering with excitement  
  
-Yeah, you're the best Sakura- he screamed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After eating, Sakura and Kero began washing the dishes.  
  
-Do you have homework, Sakura-chan?- asked Kero  
  
-Not too much- she answered  
  
-So, how are your friends?- He asked again trying to make conversation.  
  
It was a normal that deserved a normal question that only deserved a normal answer. But Kero saw that on his mistress face there was sadness.  
  
-What's wrong Sakura-chan?- asked Kero  
  
-Nothing Kero. I'ts just that I miss my former group of friends, you know?-  
  
  
  
Kero remembered. All of Sakura's friends had gone and left her all alone. The first one had been that Chinese brat. He didn't care too much for him, but she did and she cried for the longest time. He had promised to come back but as all that had to do with him his promise was a fake. Father time healed her but she closed her heart for everybody except for her friends. Yes she was still genki and lovable Sakura but she close her heart from the real feeling of love. She filled her life with the cards, her studies and her friends. Then they began leaving. First Naoko who went to another high school. Rika followed her. She didn't go to Seijou because she wanted to follow her sweetheart, as Sakura later found out. Afterwards it was   
Chiharu and Yamazaki who left because their parents found better job opportunities in another town and finally Tomoyo who went to the USA with her mom Sonomi.  
  
  
Kero didn't want to make his mistress sad, but lately he found himself making comments that managed to do just that.  
  
-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to make you feel bad- said Kero who had a hint of anguish in his voice  
  
-Don't be Kero, I'm fine- Then recovering her cheerful happy face she had an idea to make him feel all right- Say Kero, would you like to come with me to my high school tomorrow? I have cheerleading practice till six o'clock, so I wont be here to make you lunch, but if you hide in my backpack, we can have a picnic in the back of the school where nobody can see you-  
  
-That's a great idea, Sakura- said an excited Kero.  
  
  
  
The next day, Sakura grabbed her picnic basket, along with Kero and went to school  
  
At first Kero was inside Sakura's backpack, But then he had an idea. If he adopted the stuffed animal pose he could see how a high school girl day went by, and maybe discover why his mistress didn't have any friends in her school.  
  
When Sakura was close to the high school campus, Kero popped his head out of his backpack. As Sakura began walking through the school and entered the building, Kero began hearing catcalls and whistles from the guys towards her and saw that some girls gave her envious looks  
  
-Wahoo!!! Ice princess, you look very nice today!!!-  
  
-Honey, My heart beats for you only!!!-  
  
-I wonder what's going on in the sky because the angels are falling!!!!...-  
  
Sakura ignored them all and made her way towards her locker, She got some things from it, and put inside some others including the little picnic basket and then headed towards her classroom  
  
What bothered Kero the most was the envious glares of the girls. Sakura didn't seem to be affected, in fact, she acted as if they weren't there.  
  
Suddenly this group of girls got close to Sakura... as the others girls, the glare was present. One of the girls got near Sakura. She had black and brown eyes.   
  
-Good Morning Kinomoto-San- she said  
  
-Good Morning Megumi-San- Answered Sakura- How are you?  
  
-Fine thank you. Kimiko-sensei wanted to know if you were going to join us in the practice today- She said in a tone of voice that really bothered Kero  
  
-Don't I always? Said Sakura in her cheerful, sweet voice  
  
-Yes, you do but since we have to stay till really late she just wanted to make sure everybody was there, You're not the only one she's asking, you know Kinomoto?-  
  
-Well you can tell her she does not need to worry, I'll be there- and she smiled  
  
-Very well- The girl didn't even seem moved. She turned around and headed towards the other girls.  
  
Then the teacher entered the classroom  
  
-Good Morning class- said the woman  
  
-Good Morning sensei-  
  
  
It was really weird for Kero. At first he thought that maybe Sakura didn't want to make any friends, But by the way everybody was staring at her, he knew he was wrong. The stares from the boys he thought were normal. Sakura had turned into a beautiful damsel, But the angry glares of the girls...  
  
The sensei interrupted Kero's thoughts...  
  
-Today I introduce a new student. He was supposed to start yesterday with us, but he had some problems settling so he'll start today- She said- You can come in-  
  
A boy with brown hair and amber eyes entered the classroom  
  
-I present you Li Syaoran, From China-  
  
Sakura and Kero were really surprised, thought Kero hid it well because it would blow his cover. The girls were drooling over Syaoran and murmuring about how cute he was.  
  
-You can sit behind Kinomoto-san, Would you raise your hand Kinomoto-san?- Said the sensei  
  
When Syaoran heard Kinomoto he couldn't believe it. It was her. Amber met Emerald again he went towards her.  
  
Sakura was nervous, yet she was happy because as he promised he came back. During her internal battle for control her pencil case fell down, She went to pick it up, but he was faster than her and grabbed it   
  
-Here you are Sakura-chan- He said as he gave it to her  
  
Kero saw the glares shift, Now the girls were staring at Syaoran and the boys were glaring at him. How dare a stranger call Kinomoto-san by her name? And, how come she didn't say anything?  
  
-Thank you, Syaoran Kun- she answered  
  
Everybody was surprised, They just met, Why are they calling each other by their first names?  
  
The sensei noticed this and asked- Do you know each other?  
  
-Yes we do- answered Syaoran who's gaze never left Sakura's own  
  
-Well Kinomoto, Since you all ready know Li-kun, would you care to show him the school grounds?  
  
-I'd love to- Said Sakura  
  
The classroom was then filled with groans and the casual " As always Kinomoto gets the best" from the female students and the glares towards Syaoran from the boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yakumo: The first chapter from my second Fanfic is finished!! Yay ^-^  
  
Yue: At last, Can I go?  
  
Yakumo: Well I need one last favor, Could you bring Yukito-san out for a minute before you go, please?  
  
Yue: Oh all right (Transforms into Yukito)  
  
Yukito: Oh, hello Yakumo-chan  
  
Yakumo: Hello Yukito-san. Mom baked some cookies and cake and I wanted you to have a piece of cake and some cookies ^-^  
  
Yukito: Thank you Yakumo-chan!!!  
  
Yakumo: Well, that's all Everybody. Remember the little box below? Well you know what you have to do REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and make me very happy ^-^ Adios  
  
Yukito: Ja ne Minna-san  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Feelings and New Enemies

Jealousy  
2º Fanfic By Yakumo  
  
Yakumo: Hello everybody. Thank you for the reviews, I was so happy when I saw that my second fan fiction had 19 reviews ^-^  
  
Yue: What amazes me is that people are reading your ranting  
  
Yakumo: You're just mad because I showed everybody your bunny eared photo ¬_¬. Anyway, why don't we thank the reviewers ^-^  
  
Yue: O.k. Yakumo is really happy with the reviews she got, Especially:  
  
* A fan, Wolfboy, Hello_Sakura, Rena, Dana, TJ, Sabrina, Neko, Kawaiired, GSJ: Yakumo thanks you very much. It's because of people like you that Yakumo keeps me here- -   
  
Yakumo: ¬_¬ (Ahem)  
  
Yue: I mean- - That Yakumo keeps writing her Fanfics. Yakumo wants you to know that:  
a) This is an S&S  
b) She will finish all her stories, but since she's posting at least one chapter for both stories it will take a little bit longer, but not too much, she'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week  
c) Don't worry about the characters, Yakumo has a lot in store for them ^-^   
  
* Sakura Princess, Mrs. Raye Sinic, Lyss chan, Mrs. Sakura Li, Chibigirl88: Here's chapter two. It's really nice for Yakumo to be reviewed by people who's stories she reads all the time. This chapter is for you.  
  
  
Yakumo: Now on with the story  
  
Yue: Yakumo, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Yakumo: Not that I can remember  
  
Yue: How about the disclaimer?   
  
Yakumo: Ooh, yeah that. Wait a minute (Goes and looks for her headphones, connects them to the computer and starts listening to music) Go on  
  
Yue: Here goes Yakumo doesn't own any of the CCS characters. They belong to a really cool group of gals called CLAMP. All ready  
  
Yakumo: Well, on with the story  
  
  
  
  
It was the end of the first period and Syaoran and Sakura were walking side by side. Sakura was showing Syaoran the school grounds.  
  
-...And this is the gym. This week is join-a-club week, so if you want to be in some sports, music, art or other club you come here from 1 to 6 pm., so they'll test you- Explained Sakura  
  
Syaoran wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy staring at Sakura. He noticed her changes. She wasn't the little girl he left in Japan. The girl to which he confessed his feelings before he left to Hong Kong. He returned for a little while just to see her again thanks to his cousin Meiling, and she made him the happiest guy on the face of the planet when she confessed that she returned the sentiment. The joy didn't last for long, for he had to return to his clan, but not without promising her that the next time he came back, he would never leave her. He trained very hard, so he could see her again.   
  
  
There where moments where he though she'd already had found someone, but then he remembered her promise and the moment of doubt was gone  
  
Sakura noticed that Syaoran wasn't paying attention to her; in fact it was as if he wasn't there. He was just staring at her. She still had the same feelings for the brown haired boy, but this wasn't the same little boy she knew. The eyes were the same; the unruly hair and the green aura were there. But he was way much taller than her and seemed stronger than before. Another thing that had changed were her feelings. She felt they were different now. The time they spent apart only served to make her stop liking him and start loving him. The feeling scared her, but at the same time it filled her. When she   
saw that he was staring at her she immediately blushed and turned her face to hide it. Noticing this, Syaoran smiled at her, she still had that sweet nature that made him fall in love with her.  
  
-Syaoran-kun...- said Sakura breaking the silence  
  
-Yes, Sakura-chan-  
  
-I was wondering, do you- -   
  
She was interrupted by a muffled voice that was coming out of her backpack. Sakura then remembered she had brought Kero to school today  
  
-Kero!!!- She said surprised and got a hold of her back pack- Wait a minute, ok? -She took a quick glance around the gym and seeing that the coast was clear, she let him out  
  
-I thought I was going to die!!!- Said the magical beast- I couldn't breathe, what were you doing Sakura? - He asked  
  
-I'm sorry Kero-chan; I guess I was so happy that I forgot about you- she said with a little guilt  
  
-What?!, How could you forget about me? Why I should- - He was interrupted by a growl of his stomach  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped  
  
-Wow, I guess I'm hungry. LET'S GO AND EAT- said Kero forgetting the argument  
  
-I can see you haven't changed at all stuffed animal- said Syaoran- as always you're eating  
  
-What did you say BRAT?!-   
  
- You heard me and I'm not a brat- retorted Syaoran   
  
Sakura, who noticed the start of one of Syaoran's and Kero's fights looked at Syaoran and asked him- Syaoran-kun, would you like to join Kero and me for a picnic? -  
  
-Suddenly Syaoran stopped glaring at Kero and turned to Sakura- I'd love to Sakura-chan-  
  
-Great! - Squealed Sakura- I'm going to my locker to look for the picnic basket- then remembering Kero, she asked for the impossible  
  
-Syaoran-kun, Could you take care of Kero till I come back? - She said and went in puppy eyes mode.  
  
When they were kids, Syaoran couldn't resist whenever she did that. And even after 4 years of training he still couldn't beat those eyes. In fact they got stronger.  
  
-Of course Sakura-chan, I'll do it-  
  
Kero didn't say anything; In fact he wanted to talk to Syaoran  
  
-Thank you Syaoran-kun- and without any notice she gave him a big bear hug and headed towards her locker.  
  
Kero saw that Syaoran turned tomato red and giggled - It seems you both have the same effect on each other- He said making Syaoran blush harder.  
  
When he calmed down, Kero looked at Syaoran and said -You know brat, I want to thank you-  
  
This statement surprised Syaoran - Why? - He asked  
  
-Because you've kept your promise-said Kero- and you came in her time of most need-  
  
-What do you mean? - Inquired Syaoran  
  
-Have you seen any of Sakura's friends lately? - Asked Kero  
  
Syaoran was caught off guard; he really hadn't seen any of Sakura's friends. -No, I haven't-  
  
-That's because they've gone away and left her, for different reasons but with the same results- said Kero- Even Tomoyo, she went to the USA with her Okaasan  
  
-Tomoyo too? - Said Syaoran. Never in a million years he would think that Tomoyo would leave Sakura alone. But that wasn't a problem. Sakura was a genki young girl; she could easily make new friends  
  
-Tomoyo still keeps in contact; But Sakura doesn't have any friends since she left. At first I thought she had built a barrier between her and the people who she thought wanted to be near her in fear of being hurt again, but from what I saw today, It's the other way around- concluded Kero.  
  
-What do you mean? - Asked Syaoran who was getting more puzzled by the minute  
  
-The girls look at her with such jealousy and the boys look at her with such... How can I say it? - He paused for a moment and then said-... Desire-  
  
Syaoran had noticed the look in the eyes of his classmates, but he didn't pay them any mind. -Kero, that's normal. Sakura-chan has turned into a beautiful lady. I'm sure she has thousands of suitors...-  
  
-But that doesn't explain the jealousy in the eyes of the girls. When you entered the classroom I saw how the looks shifted from girls to boys and vice versa...-  
  
Suddenly the door of the gym opened. Syaoran thought he was going to see Sakura, But instead he saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Kero, who was faster, went into stuffed-animal-mode and landed at Syaoran's feet who grabbed him.  
  
-Hello- said the stranger- I'm sorry if I startled you.  
  
-No, you didn't-said Syaoran  
  
The girl began walking towards him, she immediately recognized him  
  
-I know you; you're the new student!!! - Said the girl  
  
Syaoran noticed the way that the girl looked at him and remembered Kero's words. The look she gave him made him uneasy.  
  
-My name is Aino Megumi, but you can call me Megumi- she said in a flirtatious way  
  
Syaoran hated that and glared at her- my name is Li Xiaolang, you can call me Li-  
  
She looked a little disappointed. -But that wasn't the way Sakura-chan called you-she said frowning  
  
-That's because I've known Sakura-chan for a long time, Aino-kun- He said  
  
Syaoran noticed that once he mentioned Sakura's name Megumi's face totally changed. The sweet profile once filled with friendship towards him suddenly looked vicious and hateful. Then Megumi noticed the stuffed animal in Syaoran's arms  
  
-What a cute stuffed animal!!! - She squealed- Can I hold it? - She asked  
  
-What? -   
  
In that moment Sakura entered the gym.  
  
-Here's the basket, Let's go- and grabbed Syaoran's arm, Then she noticed that Megumi was there- Hi Megumi-chan, Are you looking for Kimiko-sensei? - She asked.  
  
-Yes, but I couldn't find her- she answered  
  
-When I was coming towards here I saw her, she'll be here in a minute- Said Sakura. She then turned to Syaoran- Are you ready, Syaoran-kun?  
  
-Yes, let's go- He said taking Sakura's hand and letting her lead the way.  
  
Megumi saw them leaving. When they left the gym she smiled.  
  
-That was not a stuffed animal that was Keroberos, so that means he's the Card Master-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the back of the school, Kero, Syaoran and Sakura were enjoying their meal  
  
-Sakura, these sandwiches are delicious- Said Kero  
  
-Thank you Kero-chan-  
  
Syaoran was wondering what was wrong with everybody in the school. He couldn't feel any magic, but the fast shifting of emotions wasn't normal. From love, to desire, to hatred in a matter of seconds without any reason... That definitely wasn't normal.  
  
-Syaoran, What's wrong? - Asked Sakura  
  
Syaoran knew she wasn't paying any mind to the feelings of her classmates because, as he, she didn't feel any magic power, but he sensed that something was wrong  
  
-Nothing Sakura, I was just wondering...- He wanted to let her know, but she looked so happy, he didn't want to ruin the moment- ...when do they have the soccer tryouts?  
  
-I think the last one is today- she answered- It starts almost at the same time as my cheerleading practice in the field. I'll take you, ok?  
  
He agreed  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi had entered the girl's bathroom. She had asked the cheerleading coach for a rain check of that day's practice because as she bluntly put it she had "familiar affairs to take care of that were of much more importance than the silly cheerleading practice" Kimiko- sensei didn't seem to mind and gave her the permission.   
  
She was so happy of founding the New Owner of the Cards. Now the only thing she had to do was talk to her Master to tell him the news. She stared at the mirror for a few seconds then she said a few words  
  
-Mirror, which reflects the power of the Dark Side, open a passage from the world of light to the world of Shadows. I command you by the power of the Black Diamond-  
  
The mirror then stopped reflecting her image and showed a Dark Forest that was lifeless. She went through the mirror and entered the World of Shadows. Once inside she went through her pockets and got out a diamond. It wasn't any Diamond. It was clouded inside and was the blackest of black.  
  
-Black Diamond that belongs to the Royal Diamond of Darkness, take me to thy master I command you!! - After saying those words she was enveloped in a dark cloud that lifted her from the ground. From inside she didn't see where she was going. When the cloud lifted up all the power returned to the diamond and she was no longer in the forest. She was in a room where the only light came from candles and the outline of a throne could be seen. There was someone sitting on it  
  
-Master, I'm here to tell you the good news...- She was interrupted by a male voice  
  
-Please Oscuria, Could you transform? You know how much it creeps me out to see you in that shape.  
  
Megumi giggled. -Yes master-  
  
She took the diamond again and said -Power of the Dark Diamond of the World of Shadows reveal my true form I command you to turn me into Oscuria!!!  
  
Suddenly she was swallowed by darkness. When she finally came out she was a total different person. Her black hair kept its color but her eyes once brown, turned a different shade of oink, they were shallow and lifeless. She had a black long dress that accentuated her curves and her once white skin turned a grayish shade  
  
-Is this better master- her voice sounded harsh  
  
-Yes it is- said the figure in the shadows- so tell me, what is the news you have for me?  
  
-I've found the Card Master, Master- she said- I knew it was him because he was carrying Keroberos in his false form. He's studies in the same school with me and seems to have a crush on the girl you have set your eyes on- she said with certain happiness in her voice- and she seems to correspond him-.  
  
When the figure heard that he was outraged. He went towards Oscuria and slapped her in the face.  
  
-You're not doing your job well!!! I told you to kill anybody who tries to get close to her so that she crumbles at my feet and you only come here to tell me that she has the card master affections- He then recovered control over his emotions- Very well it seems I'll have to back to the mortal's realm and fight the Card Master for Cherry Blossom-  
  
He stepped into the light, revealing his true form. His hair was as black as Oscuria but his eyes were pale violet. He was physically handsome, but his eyes and his smile revealed the evil inside of him.  
  
-I'll have to use that weak false form, Yuck!!!! I hate it- He said grumpily.  
  
He then took another diamond. It looked like Oscuria's but it was bigger and it was on a scepter  
  
- Royal Diamond of Darkness disguise my true form and convert me in a human I, your master, commands you. Obey me!!! -  
  
As Oscuria before him, he was swallowed by darkness. When he finally emerged his hair was brown and his eyes were blue. With angelic features the evilness was still present  
  
-I'm ready, let's go- he said to Oscuria who was already in her false form. She used her diamond to open the passage back  
  
-Pretty soon I'll see you again my Cherry blossom- Said the Dark Master.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yakumo: Yay!!! The second chapter of jealousy is done  
  
Yue: I can't believe it  
  
Yakumo: This calls out for a celebration (pops open a bottle of sweet drink)  
  
Yue: Oh no, I don't like sweet things (Turns into Yukito)  
  
Yukito: Where am I? Yakumo-San it's you!!!  
  
Yakumo: Yeah, I'm celebrating that I finished writing the second chapter of my second Fanfic ^-^  
  
Yukito: Can I join you?  
  
Yakumo: Yeah!!! Well everybody since you got here, why don't you review? Remember, I really, really like long reviews so pretty please and remember my policy:  
  
Yukito: "No flames, only constructive criticism"  
  
Yakumo: You heard Yuki-kun, and now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.   
  
  



	3. I Want to tell you, but someone's on my ...

Jealousy  
Yakumo's 2º Fanfic.  
  
Yakumo: I'm so sorry minna-san, I didn't mean to take so long in posting this chapter it's just that I started classes and FF.net was down and I couldn't upload any chapters.  
  
Yue: Humph ¬_¬  
  
Yakumo: Yue, are you still mad that I hit you on the head?  
  
Yue: (Gives Yakumo a death glare)  
  
Yakumo: Yue is mad, because when I finished writing The 6º chapter of Fighting for love, Yukito and I made him eat some sweets and he doesn't like sweets ^-^ and you won't believe it but (whispering) he turns into a big Suppi-chan when he eats sweets.  
  
Yue: By Clow I'm going to get revenge on you ¬_¬  
  
Yakumo: Yeah, yeah later. Do your job  
  
Yue: You know this is not my job. You're not even paying me.  
  
Yakumo: Look Winged freak, do what you're supposed to or else I give Touya that tape where you and Ruby Moon are getting it on!!!  
  
Yue: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Yakumo: (Waves tape in front of his face) Try me!  
  
Yue: O.k., O.k. Put on your d**m headphones  
  
Yakumo I know you would see it my way ^-^ (Puts the headphones and stars listening to Hitorijime)  
  
Yakumo: Atashi wa motto motto motto  
yoku bariwa ga mama ni naru  
kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no  
  
Miteiru dake omotteru dake to kimeteta kedo  
  
  
Yue: Yakumo doesn't own CCS nor CC nor the characters, thought she owns the two bad guys and the teachers  
  
Yakumo: Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo  
dokkade sugoi juutai shiteinai ka na  
Daisuki da yo bureeki wa mou kikanai  
  
Yue: And thank Clow she doesn't own the Hitorijime Song. She shouldn't even be allowed to even sing it (Covers his ears) She only owns the plot of this story  
  
Yakumo: Kotoba no ura kanjiteru dareka ni  
tachiuchi dekinai nara  
ima dake demo isshun dake demo  
anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai  
  
Yue: Well on with the fic. (Turns to Yakumo) Shut up already!   
  
  
  
It was already Friday. Sakura and Syaoran were walking home. She was congratulating him because he got in the school's soccer team.  
  
-Syaoran, I'm so proud of you. You are officially a member of the Seijou's Soccer team- said a delighted Sakura- Now I'll always cheer for you at the games-  
  
Since Syaoran's return to Japan, Sakura seemed to always be happy. Syaoran was too, but both of them hadn't been able to talk frankly about their feelings. Sakura and Syaoran had all the classes of this semester together, so that was another reason for them to be happy.  
  
But since things can't always be perfect, Syaoran soon discovered that all the boys in the school had a terrible grudge against him for hanging so much around Sakura. Not only that, the day after he started classes, a new student enrolled in Seijou's high and happened to be Megumi's cousin. His name was David Aino. He was introduced to them and said he was from the USA, but that his parents were from Japan. He sat next to Syaoran and since he didn't have any friends except for his cousin, the teacher decided that she should sit in front of him and next to Sakura ( Yakumo: Think Eriol and Tomoyo's places ^-^). To top things since David   
started classes he had been hitting on Sakura 24/7 and Megumi seemed to be doing the same with him  
  
Sakura was having the same feelings as Syaoran. Since David came, Megumi had been friendlier towards her and Extra-friendlier with Syaoran. She didn't have a chance to be alone with Syaoran since that picnic. And any chance they got It was either Megumi or David who interrupted them with trivialities. She was so mad at them. She wanted to talk about Syaoran about her feelings, but it seemed that Megumi and David were spying on them, so that when the moment came, It was either Megumi glomping onto Syaoran or David telling her that a teacher was looking for her.  
  
But today they escaped early and left them practicing at their clubs, Megumi had to stay with the cheerleading squad because of a practice she missed and David had to practice with the track team.  
  
After a long talk about Sakura being the head cheerleader and Syaoran making the soccer team they arrived at Sakura's house.  
  
-Well Sakura, I guess I'll see you on Monday- said Syaoran  
  
-Wait, Syaoran-kun, Wouldn't you like to come in for tea?- She was going to tell him her feelings today no matter what  
  
-What about your Oniichan?- he asked  
  
-Syaoran, I already told you...-  
-Yeah, yeah. He went to College, but I don't know if he had something prepared for me- he said chuckling.  
  
-She loved hearing him laugh. He didn't laugh before, so each time he did, she would just stare at him and enjoy the sound  
  
Noticing that she was staring at him, he stopped and looked at her- What's wrong Sakura-chan?  
  
-Please, don't stop laughing- she said- It sounds so wonderful-  
  
He then turned towards her -It's thanks to you that I learned, you know  
  
Feeling the blush coming, Sakura lowered her face, But Syaoran cupped her chin and made her gaze meet his. He began getting closer and closer until...  
  
-SAAAKKKUUUURAAA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!- was heard inside the house. It was Kero and it sounded like he was in trouble. Fearing the worst, Sakura went running towards her door followed by Syaoran.  
  
-Kero-chan, where are you?!- she asked concerned  
  
-Sakura, over here- said Kero who was on the kitchen  
  
-Kero-chan what's wrong- - She was cut off by what she saw. The kitchen had flour and pancake mix everywhere and Kero was fighting with his latest pancake experiment and fell inside the mixer.  
  
-HEEEEEEEELLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!-he screamed. Sakura turned off the mixer and got him out of the batter. He was all twirly-eyed and covered in pancake mix. A really funny sight to Syaoran who was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
  
-Kero-chan, Are you all right?- she asked concerned  
  
-Yeah, I'm all right- he answered groggily and passed out  
  
-Kero?, Kero?!- screamed an anguished Sakura.  
  
-Don't worry, he just passed out- said Syaoran- Why don't you let him rest while I help you clean the kitchen?  
  
  
  
While they were cleaning the kitchen it started to rain. By the time they were finished, the small shower looked like a storm  
  
-Syaoran, why don't you stay until the rain is over?- said Sakura- or at least until it starts calming up  
  
Kero who was already awake and decided to join them for tea said- Sakura's right. Besides kid, we don't need a sick brat right now-  
  
-Kero!- scolded Sakura   
  
-Yeah, yeah. I still feel a little dizzy, so I'm going to rest- and with that he flew towards Sakura's room.   
  
Syaoran saw that it was getting late. Sakura seemed to read his mind  
  
-It's late, isn't it?- she said  
  
-Hmm-mm- he answered  
  
-Syaoran, did you come with Wei-san this time?- she asked  
  
-No, I didn't. I decided I could take care of myself- said Syaoran  
  
-You're alone?!- she asked with disbelief  
  
-Yes- Syaoran noticed that since he entered Sakura's house he hadn't seen anyone besides Kero. He knew Touya was at College, but... Where was Kinomoto-san?  
  
-Sakura-chan, Where's your Otousan?- He finally asked  
  
-Ah! He's on an excavation site. He'll be back in a month- She answered  
  
Now it was Syaoran's turn to be amazed. Sakura was never alone. Sure, Kero was with her but she was always surrounded by people. Her friends, her family, and now she was so alone. Kero was right, something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place what.  
  
-The rain is starting to subside, Sakura-chan. I better take this chance and head home- said Syaoran. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
Sakura was disappointed too. She had spent all afternoon wandering and blushing. In the end she couldn't tell Syaoran what she wanted to tell him   
  
-You're right Syaoran-kun, But wait a minute- She then headed upstairs and after a few minutes emerged with a green umbrella. - Here, It's still drizzling, and I don't want you to get wet-.  
  
-Hai- said Syaoran- Sakura...?  
  
-Yes Syaoran-   
Syaoran was really concerned about Sakura's solitude. He didn't like to see her so alone. Since they were kids he had protected her. Being separated from her made his childhood feelings grow into something he didn't understand, It was thanks to his mother and sisters that he finally understood what was happening to him  
  
* Flashback *   
  
Syaoran was training harder and harder with his sword. Yelan, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren and Feimei noticed this and didn't like it one bit.  
  
-What's wrong with our little brother?- Asked Fuutie  
  
-He seems so energetic and at the same time so sad- said Fanren  
  
-If you ask me, I'd say he wants to kill himself from exhaustion- Added Shiefa  
  
-I agree- said Fanren  
  
Yelan was just watching her son. She knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
That same night, before Syaoran went to sleep, Yelan asked her son to go to her chambers. He found to his surprise that his sisters were there too  
  
-You wanted to talk with me Mama?- He asked  
  
-Yes son. We want to know what's wrong with you- said Yelan who went straight to the point.  
  
-Little brother we are concerned about you- said Fuutie  
  
-Syaoran knew that in the Li Clan feelings weren't suppose to have any effect on anybody. He didn't want to displease his family so he thought of something they would believe.  
  
-I don't want to fail again as I did with the Clow cards, so I decided to train extra hard to accomplish whatever mission the Elders send me to do- He answered  
  
Yelan knew he was lying, so she decided to put her plan in march. -Well here's your mission. The Cards escaped again and...-  
  
As if on cue the Li sisters started to sob. The sobbing quickly turned into wails  
  
-...They killed their new mistress.- She completed.  
  
Syaoran's face paled. Sakura dead? It couldn't be. She was stronger that he was. She couldn't be dead. He felt the tears filling his eyes.  
  
-Sakura .... Is ... dead?- He said. He tried not to cry. He didn't keep his promise. He was supposed to protect her. He closed his eyes trying to keep the tears inside. The only thing he got was to see images of his beautiful Sakura-chan. He couldn't hold the tears anymore.  
  
-She... can't be dead. I didn't get to tell her- He whispered- Why?  
  
-Syaoran...-  
  
-SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!!- He screamed and collapsed to the floor- WHY? THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY DIDN'T I DIE, INSTEAD OF HER- He screamed as he pounded the floor.  
  
-Syaoran...- said Yelan as she kneeled to him-  
  
-It's not fair, I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her- He sobbed- And now I won't get to see her again. I only told her I like her and now I'm not going to even have the hope of seeing her again- he sobbed as he watched his mother.  
  
Yelan hugged her son. The Li sisters were torn. They never thought they would see their brother crumble this way. It was time to let him know the truth.  
  
-Syaoran... She's not dead- said Yelan  
  
-What?...- said Syaoran who looked at his mother's eyes  
  
-We lied. You were worrying us. We knew all along you loved Ying Fa.- said Yelan  
  
-So we decided to make you a trap to confront us- said Shiefa  
  
-You mean... She's not dead?- he said  
  
They all nodded  
  
-Son, tell me How did you feel when we told you that you had lost Ying Fa?  
  
Syaoran didn't know how to answer. He knew he felt empty, then angry, after then he felt as if anguish had taken him over. He was mad at the cards, and then in the end an never ending feeling of sadness overwhelmed him.  
  
-That's because you love Sakura and you miss her- said Yelan who read her sons thoughts -Knowing that you could lost her triggered all those emotions.  
  
Syaoran stared at his mother. She was smiling at him. Suddenly he felt ashamed. He broke a Clan rule.  
  
-I'm your mother son. Your father was a Clan Leader too and if it's any consolation, your father broke that rule too... for me- She said tears in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran was surprised to see his mother cry. She was the strongest in the family and to see her cry was something he wasn't prepared for.  
  
-Go to her son. Tell her your feelings before it's too late- She said- That's your new mission from now on.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura   
  
-If you need me call me, Ok?-  
  
-Hai, Syaoran-kun   
  
Sakura saw Syaoran out. After saying their goodbyes, Sakura stared at Syaoran until he wasn't in sight.  
  
When she got in her house, Sakura sighed. She was mad at herself for being so coward. She knew Syaoran told her once that he loved her and she loved him back. But that was when she was 11. Now she was 16 and her feelings had changed. She didn't know why but the feeling somehow grew with the passing of the years. He wasn't her "number 1" as she said before. He was... something more  
  
  
  
  
When nighttime came, the rain turned into a storm again. Kero was soundly asleep, but Sakura was scared out of her wits. The thunder and the lightning had taken a toll on her nerves. She decided to go to the living room and watch T.V.. She thought it would calm her down, but it was giving no results. She jumped every time she saw the lightning bolts because it meant it would be followed by thunder and she hated the noise.  
  
  
  
  
In the world of Shadows, Oscuria went to see her master. She couldn't believe that the Card Master and stupid Sakura got away from them earlier that day. All thanks to the idiot Kimiko-sensei who made her stay because of the Cheerleading practice, and the master had to stay for track practice, so they didn't have anyone to be spying them so they couldn't get closer.  
  
She was interested in the Card Master, Syaoran Li. He was so handsome, and strong. She started liking him since that day in the gym. He was so arrogant, and powerful that it amazed her. She was going to ask her master if she could have him, Since he was having fun, Why couldn't she?  
  
As she neared the Master's Room she heard a crash. Thinking something happened to her master, she ran towards his room. The only thing she found was her master in a rage.  
  
-I'm tired of following her, I want her now!- said the Dark Master- The Card Master is on my way. I can't get to her heart, It's filled with a pure sentiment that I cannot comprehend-  
  
-He's are not the only one, My Lord- said Oscuria -The Card Master doesn't react to any of my spells, just as that Sakura girl, neither to my temptations like the others, But I guess that's because he's the Card Master, but yet I don't understand why that Cherry blossom doesn't fall for any of yours  
  
-I want to see her- He went towards a table were there was a black diamond. -Dark Royal Diamond, show me the owner of my heart-  
  
The diamond stopped being clouded by darkness and showed a picture of Sakura who was scared out of her wits. Seeing her that way gave the Dark Master a good idea  
  
-Look at her Oscuria, she's so scared-  
  
Oscuria, who knew what he meant smiled.  
  
-It's time to take over her heart-  
  
  
  
Yakumo: Ooooh, don't you love cliffhangers  
  
Yue: You're going to leave it at that?  
  
Yakumo: Yeah  
  
Yue: You're so bad!!!!  
  
Yakumo: No I'm not. ^-^ I just want to keep the suspense.  
  
Yue: You're meaner than Clow's reincarnation Eriol  
  
Yakumo: *-* Really?  
  
Yue: (Turns into Yukito)  
  
Yukito: Hello Yakumo-chan  
  
Yakumo: Hello Yukito-kun  
  
Yukito: Oh, you finished the third chapter of Jealousy.  
  
Yakumo: Yes.  
  
Yukito: Is Yue-san still mad at you?  
  
Yakumo: I don't think so  
  
Yukito: Did Tomoyo grab Yue's outburst?  
  
Yakumo: Yes, she did (Shows Yukito 2 tapes) I think you shouldn't see this one though  
  
Yukito: Why?  
  
Yakumo: No reason. Just 'cause. Well minna-san remember to review since we all got here as always no flames, just "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM"  
  
Yukito: Ja ne everybody  
  
Yakumo: Adios a todos (Kisses)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Stranger and the Saviour

Yakumo: Hello again minna-san. Here's the 4 chapter of Jealousy for all of you!!!  
  
Yue: At last you decided to work  
  
Yakumo:¬-¬ Humph. Well if you've read FFL you know that the 30 of November is my birthday and we made a contest to the one who answers how old I'm going to be that day, if you haven't go and read my other Fanfic for details ^-^ well Yue, do your Part.  
  
Yue: Yakumo wishes to thank everybody who reviewed her Fanfic Especially:  
  
Mnemosyne: Yakumo says she's soooo Sorry for the last cliffhanger!!!  
  
Coolmoon03: Don't worry Yakumo won't stop writing!!  
  
Sally Fox: Yakumo will write to you immediately  
  
Monica Chung: Don't worry, Yakumo doesn't think you're crazy (whispering) If she did she'll have to go to the Looney bin because she's in love with my other self ^-^  
  
Buttefli-chan: Thank you so much!!! (hugs her) This one is for you  
  
Hello_Sakura: Here's ze next chappie  
  
Chris: I'm sooo sorry Chris-chan. I had a problem with my mail address and I lost all your mails. Please forgive me!!!! My new address is cuteyakumo@hotmail.com mail me there...  
  
Fanny-chan: Yakumo will continue just for you ^-^  
  
Touya-chan: Yakumo thinks that the awesome one is you Thank you for your support!!  
  
Sakura_Child: Yakumo wants to thank you, because since I read your review I've been nicer to her (scoffs) she wish!!!  
  
KC: Don't worry, Yakumo will keep going like the Energizer bunny!!!  
  
Sparkyknight: Your stories are great and you didn't screw anything my favorite is "Future captors is so cool!!!.  
  
Yakumo: Well I think that's it!!!  
  
Yue: we are forgetting something:  
  
Yakumo: yes We have a surprise for all the readers in honor of my birthday, but it's a surprise, I'll tell you at the end of this chapter ^-^  
  
Yue: That's not it  
  
Yakumo: All right (looks for her headphones)   
Mune no oku ga kyun to naru Hitomi ga kasanaru tabi ni ne   
Hajimete kanjiru mono Kore wo koi to yobu no   
  
Yume no naka de nando mo suki to itte 'ru kedo   
Ne! Kami-Sama O-negai na no Kimochi todokete   
  
Yue: Not again!! Well, Yakumo doesn't own the CCS characters nor the "Get your love" song. They are owned by CLAMP. She only owns the bad characters   
  
Yakumo: Get Your Love Kono te wo nobashi Anata no haato furetai   
Kyou ga tokubetsu ni naru kinenbi wo tsukuritai no   
Koi suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete  
  
Jealousy  
By Yakumo  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The lightning and the thunder were really paying a toll on the young girl's nerves and the TV programs seemed to be made for the dreadful storm.  
  
- There's nothing on the television but horror movies- she thought - and Kero, some guardian you are, a little bit of tea works like anesthesia for you-   
  
Suddenly she began remembering how earlier that afternoon she had such a wonderful day with Syaoran, and for a moment he was going to kiss her.  
  
-If it wasn't for Kero's cooking experiments, Syaoran-kun would've...-   
  
She blushed at the thought. Then regaining her composture she remembered what he told her before he left  
  
* Flashback*  
  
-If you need me call me, O.k.?-  
  
-Hai, Syaoran-kun-  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
-Well he said if I needed him, What am I going to tell him when he comes here? That I called him because I was scared of the thunder and the lightning? The only thing that's going to do is make him know that the powerful Card Mistress is a big scared cat.- She said out loud - I won't call him.  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt a chill down her back. It was like the feeling she got when she was out looking for the Clow Cards, but this time, it had something else. When she felt the presence of the cards, it was familiar, almost as they belonged with her. But this feeling she wanted to get away of. She ran to the phone and dialed Syaoran's phone number. Then the feeling disappeared.  
  
-Maybe I'm just scared, Yeah that's it. I won't call Syaoran, he will only get nervous-   
  
In that moment the lightning flashed and a few seconds later the thunder rolled making Sakura make her decision.  
  
-Ok, Ok, I'll call him- she said  
  
She dialed the phone. It rang once, twice.  
  
Suddenly her phone went dead. Sakura tried to dial again but with no results.  
  
* The storm must be interfering with the phone signal * she thought  
  
All of a sudden all of the lights in the house went down too  
  
-Not the lights!- she said - my nerves are going to kill me now for sure!  
  
As she walked towards the kitchen to get a flashlight, Sakura heard a voice  
  
-Sakura... -   
  
-Who's there?- she asked  
  
-Sakura... come to me- said the voice-  
  
Sakura got mad. She thought it was Kero. He had the habit of playing pranks with her, but this was the first time he used her biggest fear to get a laugh out of her. To make sure it was him, she went to her bedroom to see if he was really sleeping. To her surprise Kero was in deep slumber in the little drawer that was his room.  
  
-Sakura...-  
  
It was the voice again and it wasn't Kero. If he was in his tiny form he would never be able to use such a deep voice, only in Keroberos shape he had such a deep voice and that wasn't Keroberos voice. She left her room and headed downstairs again.  
  
-Sakura... we belong together-  
  
-W-who a-are you?- she stuttered- A-are y-you a G-g-g-g-ghost?-  
  
-Come to me...-  
  
-NOOOOOOO!!- she screamed. She looked for the flashlight and tried to shade light on the places that the voice seemed to come from. But a minute or two later the batteries of the flashlight began to run down  
  
-Please don't die on me now, Please- she begged  
  
-Come to me... we belong together-  
  
-Leave me alone!!!- she screamed. She ran to her door. When she opened it, she saw someone standing in front of her. She couldn't see the face of the person. She was so scared that she screamed and then lost consciousness. Before she fell into oblivion, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
-Sakura!!!-  
  
-The link was broken!!!-screamed the Dark Master at Oscuria  
  
-What?, But how?- She asked  
  
-I don't know, YOU USELESS GIRL!!!- he screamed at the girl - before she fainted she broke the link that joined our minds- he explained - I heard a voice and then it happened. The voice sounded like... The Card Master. He must control her somehow.  
  
Sakura was waking up. She saw that the light came back and that she was lying on her couch. She sat and rubbed her head  
  
-Good, you're awake- said a voice that she recognized as Syaoran's.  
  
-What happened?- she groggily asked.  
  
-You fainted - he explained -I had a bad feeling and decided to come over to see if you were fine, and before I knocked the door, you opened it, screamed at me and fainted- he said- you looked really nervous, What happened?-he asked, concern showing in his voice.  
  
Sakura began telling him about the Lightning , the thunder and of course, of the ghost   
  
-And that's what happened- she concluded  
  
After hearing everything Syaoran couldn't help to start laughing at Sakura. He couldn't believe that Sakura at 17 still had the same fear she had at 10  
  
-Mou, Syaoran-kun, What are you laughing about?-  
  
-I just find funny that you believe in ghosts Sakura, They don't exist you know?-  
  
-Well then, What was what I heard?  
  
He saw that Sakura was really scared - I don't know - Then in a mocking tone he said - Your stomach maybe-  
  
-Mou, Syaoran-kun!!! Don't make fun of me!- and she slapped him with one of the couch pillows.  
  
-So, It's gonna be that way, huh?- said Syaoran who took the second pillow and thus began a pillow fight.  
  
Sakura was quicker and while Syaoran was trying to block her attacks, she got a hold of her pillow.  
  
-Give up?- she said  
  
-O.k., O.k.-  
  
-Guess I win- she said with a victory smile.  
  
-Well then guess again -He said -Because you've awaken the tickle monster!!!-  
  
-You wouldn't dare-  
  
-Want to bet?- and he began tickling Sakura. At first she tried to get away, but he held her by her waist and made her plop down right beside him.   
  
-No Syaoran-kun, ha, ha, ha stop!!!!  
  
-You give up?-  
  
-Never!-  
  
-Neither will I!-  
  
As Sakura continued laughing, Syaoran noticed how beautiful she had turned out to be. She once showed him a picture of her mother and she looked just like her, only prettier. Her hair had grown beautifully leaving only her trademark bangs of the past. She had turned into a really beautiful young woman. He had stopped tickling her just to admire her. Noticing this Sakura began to calm down  
  
-Is something wrong, Syaoran-kun?- She noticed he was looking deeply at her and that made her blush as when they were kids. She lowered her head trying to hide the sudden rush of blood to her face  
  
*Sakura, calm down. You're not a kid anymore. You can't be blushing every time he looks at you. Why does he have this effect on me?. Oh Kami-sama, please don't let him notice!!* she thought   
  
Syaoran who noticed that Sakura lowered her head, tilted her chin so that she would look at him. He was lost on the green emeralds she had for eyes and the soft feeling of her skin. He wanted to kiss her earlier that afternoon, but Kero got in the way, and now that same feeling was back. His gaze fell from her eyes to her lips. In that moment all senses were lost as he began getting closer to her until he kissed her.  
  
At first it was sweet and tender, but after a while he deepened it making it a little more passionate.  
  
Sakura was shocked, but the feeling was soon replaced by another she never felt before. She closed her eyes and pulled Syaoran closer to her, wishing the moment would never end  
  
After a while Syaoran regained his senses. And gently parted from the kiss. He saw how Sakura opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. She then lowered her gaze and put her hands on her lips  
  
* By Kami, what have I done? She's going to be so mad at me!! * thought Syaoran  
  
Sakura on the other hand, felt like she was waking from the most wonderful dream in her life. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran's amber ones looking at her. She lowered her gaze and gently touched her lips longing for the warmth they had just felt  
  
Syaoran was the first to talk  
  
- Sakura, I - -  
  
- Shhh -Interrupted Sakura by putting a finger on his lips.  
  
- But I - -   
  
This time he was interrupted by a light kiss on the lips by Sakura  
  
- You don't have to tell me anything -she said- Aishiteru, Syaoran. With all my heart  
  
Syaoran's face was illuminated with a smile. He then hugged Sakura who hugged him back  
  
- Wo ai ne, Sakura-chan -  
  
The next day Sakura awoke to a movement of her pillow. When she opened her eyes she found out that her white pillow was...GREEN!!!  
  
- Hoe? -  
  
She looked at her surroundings. She was laying on the living room couch. Something was around her shoulders, She turned to look at it. It was a hand. Then she remembered. She looked up just to find that her pillow was Syaoran who was sitting next to her while she slept in his lap and was hugging her.  
  
She thought it was all a dream, and now he was there. She snuggled closer and drowned in his scent. She adored the feeling of his aura entwining with hers. She wanted to stay there in his arms for all eternity, but the moment was broken.  
  
- SAKURA, COME HERE NOW!!! -screamed Kero, with such an urgency, anyone else would've thought they were killing him. Since it was early morning, Sakura thought she knew what was wrong with the Sun guardian in its plushy form  
  
* I bet he just wants breakfast, pancakes to be exact * she thought  
  
She couldn't be more wrong. When she opened the bedroom door, the sight she saw amazed her. All the 53 Sakura Cards were scattered across her room  
  
- Sakura, what happened last night? - asked Kero- The card wouldn't get out of the book if you hadn't been in danger -  
  
In that moment, Syaoran groggily headed to Sakura's room. When he woke up, he didn't find her in her side of the couch, but he felt her presence and followed it towards her room. As he got near to her he saw her expression.  
  
- What's wrong Sakura-chan? - He said and looked where she was looking to, just to get the same expression on his face.  
  
Kero who didn't expect to see Syaoran so early in the morning jumped to conclusions  
  
- So THAT'S what happened, ne? -he said- Did this Gaki hurt you? -and with that he transformed into Keroberos  
  
-Down, Kero-chan -said Sakura who noticed what Kero was about to do. When he calmed down, Sakura called the 53 cards, which ended in the palm of her hand. She then called forth the mirror.  
  
- Hello Mirror - said Sakura to the card - Could you explain to us what happened to the Cards last night?   
  
Mirror nodded - Mistress, last night we felt a dark strong presence around you. We sensed that you were in danger, we wanted to wake the guardian beast of the sun, but he had fallen in a deep slumber. We think it was caused by the power of the dark presence -said Mirror.  
  
Both Keroberos and Syaoran frowned. Keroberos turned into Kero-chan and looked at mirror. He couldn't believe someone tried to hurt Sakura and because he was sleeping he couldn't defend her.  
  
Mirror then resumed her story  
  
- We heard you scream. We decided to get out of the room to help you, but the door was sealed and we couldn't get to you. We saw the lights go off and we heard another voice saying "that you belonged together"  
  
Sakura's heart began beating quickly- I told you I heard some voices Syaoran, I bet they were g-ghosts- said Sakura who was sacred out of her wits again. Syaoran just hugged her.  
  
- After a while we felt Li-sama's aura. It seems that the presence felt it too and immediately left -concluded Mirror.  
  
- I don't understand -said Syaoran- Sakura is stronger than me, why isn't it scared of her?  
  
- Lately Sakura and her Otousan had hidden their strong auras, the cards and the guardians of the Sakura book, because there had been a lot of sorcerers who wanted to take her power in the last 2 years. To avoid this, she has hidden her aura from everybody except from her father, Eriol and you. But it seems someone found her -said Kero.  
  
Sakura stopped trembling- So you mean it isn't a ghost? -she asked  
  
- No, Sakura-chan it isn't a ghost, they don't exist -said Kero- I already told you, there aren't any ghosts, only presences and spirits -he concluded  
  
- It's the same thing -She said- If it isn't a ghost then, what is it?  
  
- I don't know -answered Kero  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran who was deep in thought. He couldn't understand that someone wanted to hurt his beautiful Cherry Blossom.  
  
- Syaoran, what do you think it is? -asked Sakura interrupting his thoughts  
  
Giving her a reassuring hug, Syaoran looked directly into her eyes. He didn't know who was trying to hurt Sakura, But he knew something for sure: He was going to make sure that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be successful   
  
- I don't know Sakura, but we will find out -he said with resolution in his voice, Whatever this thing is we will fight it together.  
  
Yakumo: well, here you have it, the 4 chapter of Jealousy  
  
Yukito: That was so kawaii, Yakumo-chan  
  
Yakumo: It was, but the Dark Master and Oscuria aren't over yet!!!  
  
Yukito: Yakumo, What is going to be the surprise for your readers the 30 of November?  
  
Yakumo: Since it's my birthday I plan to put 2 chapters more to each of my Fanfics besides the contest! Isn't cool?  
  
Yukito: Now that's a price worthwhile!  
  
Yakumo: well since you read all the way to here, Why don't you review? And if you want to contact me send an e-mail to my new address cuteyakumo@hotmail.com and add me to your messenger if you want to contact me!!! Ja ne everybody and thanks for reading and remember the date 11/30/01   
  
Yukito: And remember no flames, only constructive Criticism Sayonara!!!! 


	5. The Truth and the Lies

Yakumo: Hello Minna-san  
  
Yukito: Hello everybody  
  
Yakumo: I'm really sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but if you read FFL you'll know that I broke a leg and was away from my computer for the longest time  
  
Yukito: But now she's back, for good  
  
Yakumo: Let's thank the reviewers but before I want to dedicate this Chapter of Jealousy to  
  
ChetteTeng: Thank you so much for the wallpapers they are so kawaii!!! They are in my screen right now you're the best Chette-sama  
  
Syaoran's Clow: Thank you so much for being extra super duper nice to me. You're a great friend  
  
Ah_Young: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you you're the best  
  
StArPrInCeSsSaKuRa: Thank you so much for your support, your mails and everything you're the best  
  
Aiko Seeno: Thank you for being there to support me in my worst and saddest moment Thank you so much  
  
Sakura-child: Thank you for being my #1 fanfics reviewer. Hope to read your stories very soon  
  
Mitsugachi-San: Thank you so much. I hope you and Pamala are very happy  
  
Brat-girl: I don't know what to say just thank you so much, for everything   
  
To all of you Thank you from the bottom of my heart  
  
  
Yukito: Now to the reviewers  
  
Buttefli-chan: Thank you. Here's the next chapter just for you  
  
Chris: I'm waiting for my picture thank you for remembering  
  
Yue's lover: Here's the next chapter  
  
Fanny-chan: Thank you for putting my fics in your site ^-^ take care of them  
  
Eccentric Girl: Thanks, so are you!!!  
  
Monica Chung: I'm really happy you liked the gif It's nice to have nice fans as you, it's because of you people that we Fanfic writers continue our stories  
  
J.J: Here it is. Even though it took long  
  
Yakumo: Well that's all. Yukito do your thing  
  
Yukito: Yakumo doesn't own CCS. She only uses them to create great fics  
  
Yakumo: (Blushes) well, on with the fic  
  
  
  
  
Jealousy  
  
It was Monday morning and while Sakura slept, Kero floated across the room thinking about what had happened 3 days ago.  
  
-*I couldn't help her that night, somebody used a strong sleep spell on me, so I couldn't do anything at all*- he thought as he watched Sakura sleep peacefully  
  
In that moment the alarm clock interrupted his thought  
  
-What?! But it's still early- said the magical beast. -I'll turn that thing off-  
  
He was heading towards the clock when Sakura started waking up  
  
-*too late*- he thought  
  
After a few groans, Sakura turned off the clock and got up.  
  
-Good morning Kero-chan- She said followed by a yawn.  
  
-Good morning Sakura-chan, Why did the alarm clock sound so early?, Did you get the time wrong?- he asked   
  
Sakura just smiled at Kero -No, I didn't. It's just that I have duty today and I have to be really early today- She explained  
  
As Sakura began looking for her towel and uniform, Kero began to talk  
  
-Eh, Sakura-chan?-  
  
-Yes Kero-chan?-  
  
-About Friday night..., Aren't you scared?-  
  
Kero saw how Sakura entered her bathroom with all her things and closed the door behind her  
  
-Why should I be Kero-chan?- she asked  
  
Kero couldn't help but chuckle at his mistress innocence. That was one of her best qualities  
  
-I wasn't able to defend you- He said sadly  
  
-So? Kero, for the 100th time, it wasn't your fault, someone used a spell on you...-  
  
-Yes, but...-  
  
-But nothing- said Sakura as she stepped out of the bathroom all dressed in her Seijou High fuku- besides, you don't have to worry, everything is going to be all right-  
  
Kero looked into Sakura's eyes. How many times did she say that? And she was always right. In the end everything was all right.  
  
-You're right Sakura-chan, I won't worry anymore- Said Little Kero and hugged her with his tiny paws  
  
Sakura was hugging him back when she saw the time  
  
-HOOOEEEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!-  
  
As she hurriedly grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door, she looked at Kero  
  
-Kero-chan, your food is in the freezer, you can eat as much as you like, but don't, I repeat do not get near the mixer till I come back-  
  
-Aye, Aye Captain Kinomoto- Said Kero  
  
-And stop worrying, the only thing you'll get are wrinkles- Said Sakura -Ittekimasu-  
  
-Itterasshai- said Kero as Sakura left. He was happy with his mistress zest for life but he couldn't help to feel scared  
  
*Well, at least she has that Gaki koibito of hers to take care of her* Thought Kero  
  
  
  
As Sakura reached Seijou's she saw that she wasn't late  
  
*Good, nobody's here yet* She thought as she entered the building. She walked toward her classroom and pass the sliding door humming a song  
  
  
-Kocchi ni kite jitto shitete hora kirei da ne  
Happa no ue sotto hikaru hora ame no tsubu  
Fushigi ga ippai achikochi de dansu shiteru...-  
  
-Good Morning Sakura-chan-  
  
-HOOEE!- she screamed as Syaoran greeted her  
  
-What's wrong? Calm down Sakura, It's me- said Syaoran- *geez she must still be nervous with what happened Friday* -Thought Syaoran  
Controlling herself Sakura Giggled- Sorry Syao-chan, It's just that I wasn't expecting you here, In fact I wasn't expecting anybody here. The classroom was supposed to be alone this morning- she explained- So, why are you here so early?  
  
-Well...-  
  
-Well...?- Asked Sakura   
  
The truth was that since Friday, Syaoran didn't want to leave Sakura alone for one second, for fear that she would be mot vulnerable if she was. When she was at home he wouldn't worry for she would have Keroberos at her side to defend her in case of any problems. But he didn't want her to feel as if she couldn't take care of herself, so... a lie was in order.  
  
-I thought you would come late today, so I decided to pass here to help you, but you've proved me wrong Sakura, I guess you've changed- he said the last part with a sad tone  
  
Sakura noticed this and got closer. She held Syaoran's hands and looked into his eyes  
  
-Yes, Syao-chan, I have changed and so have you, but there's one thing that will never change between us, and that is the immense love I have for you  
  
Syaoran who didn't expect those words from Sakura, looked at her and smiled "The Sakura smile" (Yakumo: You know, the one that's only for her ^-^ Yue: Baka Yakumo Yakumo: Who are you calling a baka? ¬-¬).  
  
Syaoran then leaned towards her and hugged her. They wher about to kiss when suddenly...  
  
-OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!, I CAME TO....- It was David who glared at the sight of Sakura embracing Syaoran- ...help you-  
  
-Ohayo, David-kun- said Sakura who reluctantly let go of Syaoran when she saw David  
  
-Ohayo- Said Syaoran dryly. There was something about this guy that bothered him greatly, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was  
  
Well, I'm sure that by working together we'll end before everybody gets here and we will still have time to spare- said Sakura- So let's get to it!!!  
  
And so the three teens divided their jobs. While Syaoran wrote on the blackboard, Sakura went to fill the flower pot with water and flowers and David ordered the desks.  
  
  
When they had finished Megumi entered the classroom  
  
-Ohayo, minna-san- she said cheerfully  
  
-Ohayo Megumi-chan- Said Sakura who was followed by the 2 boys  
  
When Megumi saw Syaoran she headed straight to him, forgetting about Sakura and David  
  
-Ohayo, Li-kun- she said flirtatiously  
  
-O-ohayo Aino-chan- he answered  
  
-When Sakura saw how Syaoran responded to Megumi's flirts she got a little mad, but didn't show it  
  
*Why is she acting that way towards Syao-chan?, And why did he get so nervous?* She thought  
  
It was then when it happened. For a second or two whatever protected Sakura's heart let it guard down and David noticed.  
  
* What the...?* he thought  
  
But Sakura quickly regained control  
  
-*What am I thinking? They are friends and I'm not like this...*- She thought  
  
It was then when David realized it  
  
-Why don't we go and have some cocoa? My treat- said Megumi   
  
-Sounds like a good idea- Said David. And taking Sakura's arm and entwining it with his he said- Shall we go?  
  
Megumi then noticed in Syaoran what David previously saw on Sakura  
  
*He's jealous* -She thought  
  
As they walked to the school cafeteria, both Megumi and David had smiles on their faces   
  
-Sakura-chan, don't we have cheerleading practice today?- Asked Megumi  
  
-Yes we do- answered Sakura  
  
-I have soccer practice today- Said Syaoran- from 3 to 6 o' clock-  
-Cheer practice is at the same time- said Megumi sipping on her cocoa  
  
-Then, can we go home together Sakura-chan?- Said Syaoran making Megumi almost choke on her cocoa  
  
-Of course Syaoran-kun, I'd love to-  
  
It was Megumi's turn to glare at Sakura  
  
-We better head back to the classroom- said Syaoran  
  
-I agree. Sensei must've arrived- said Sakura  
  
-We'll follow you in a second. I have to ask Megumi something- Said David while he looked at his cousin  
  
*Best idea you've had in a while pal* Thought Syaoran  
  
-Ok, we'll see you both in class- said Sakura  
  
As they walked away Syaoran began talking to Sakura  
  
-They're nice- said Sakura- Though David-kun acts a little creepy sometimes   
  
-I don't trust them- Said Syaoran-  
  
-Hoe? Why?-  
  
-I don't know, I have this feeling whenever I'm around those two- he explained  
  
-Oh Syaoran, I think you're wrong- said Sakura  
  
-Maybe, but be careful anyway, ok?-  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
  
  
When Megumi saw the couple leave she exploded  
  
-Ugh, I can't stand her! What does he see in her?-  
  
-Relax Oscuria- said David whispering  
  
-Do you know how many spells I was casting over him in those minutes we were together and the only thing he says is "Then, can we go home together Sakura-chan?". I thought for a moment that I had him.  
-It was a strange feeling, wasn't it? Kind of like jealousy?- asked David  
  
-Yes master, how did you know?-  
  
-Because for a moment I thought I felt it too and in that moment the shield that protects her broke- he explained.- the same happened to him. I also noticed that for him it happened when you were flirting with that idiot...-  
  
-... And for him when you held her hand-  
  
-Exactly, but it was over after a second for her- Said David  
  
-But his... It wasn't over until she told him they could go home together-  
  
-My precious cherry blossom- ... Whispered David  
  
-I still don't know what you see in her- said Megumi- she doesn't even have any powers  
  
-In that you're wrong, my dear- answered David- she does have a deep power deep inside her, but it's hidden. I shall get it from her, you'll see  
  
-How?-   
  
-I have a plan, I will stay with cherry blossom and you shall get your silly Card Master-  
  
  
  
  
  
After a complete day of Classes, both Megumi and Sakura went to cheerleading practice. Kimiko-sensei was giving them some instructions  
  
-Today we shall do a pyramid, Kinomoto, you'll be on top-  
  
-Hai sensei-   
  
As the girls started to pile on top of each other, Sakura saw David waving at her. Megumi was at his side  
  
-Everything's ready master- said Megumi- But you'll have to buy me some time-  
  
-Don't worry, but don't you dare to hurt my cherry blossom badly-  
  
As they finished talking they saw Sakura reaching the top of the human pyramid  
  
-Hurry Kinomoto, you're too heavy- said a girl below Sakura  
  
Megumi was watching.  
  
-Let's see, I just need to take one of the girls below Sakura... hmm... yes that one will do- she said looking at the girl who talked earlier to Sakura. She then began chanting a spell  
-" Be my pawn and obey my command  
On your feet you shall no longer stand"  
  
With that, the girl Megumi had chosen before fainted, Making all the girls that depended on her support, fall  
  
-KINOMOTO-CHAN- Screamed Kimiko-sensei  
  
-AAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!- Screamed Sakura as she fell to the floor  
  
After a thud was heard  
  
Sakura just sat on the floor rubbing her ankle  
  
-Sakura-chan, are you all right?- Said David who ran towards her showing concern  
  
-I'm fine, but my ankle...-  
  
-Kinomoto-chan!- Exclaimed sensei- are you all right?  
  
-I'm fine sensei, but my ankle... it hurts- said Sakura - and Kobayakawa? Is she all right?  
  
-Yes, she only fainted- said sensei- I'm more worried about you know- she sat next to Sakura and checked her ankle- It's bruised - Then turning to David she asked - Can you take her to the nurse's office?  
  
David nodded  
  
-Good, Kinomoto, can you walk?  
  
-I think so- said Sakura  
  
-No problem sensei, I shall carry her- saying no more he lifted Sakura and carried her like a baby making her blush with embarrassment  
  
-hoe!-  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the soccer field, Megumi was sitting in the stands while she saw Syaoran train  
  
*I don't know why, but the same feeling I get from Aino-kun, I get it from Aino-chan, so they can't say it's because I'm jealous* thought Syaoran *But... Isn't she supposed to be with Sakura-chan at cheerleading practice? What's she doing here?*  
  
Syaoran's thought were interrupted when the coach blew his whistle  
  
-Practice is over!!! Head for the showers boys!!-  
  
*Well, at least Megumi won't watch me anymore* -Thought Syaoran  
  
  
In the nurse's office, nurse Keiko was taking care of Sakura's ankle  
  
-You're lucky Sakura-chan, It's only a little bruise, you'll be all right after a while. Can you walk?-  
  
Sakura then got up -Hurts a little though-  
  
-Well, don't strain yourself, I'll go and look for some bandages for you so that you can take them home-  
  
When the nurse left the room, David entered  
  
-You've caused quite a ruckus out there young lady- he said  
  
-David-kun!-  
  
-Are you all right?- he asked  
  
-Yes, I'm fine. It only hurts a little. Thank you for bringing me here- she said  
  
-Anyone would've done the same thing and besides I... was worried about you- said David  
  
Sakura just smiled *Syaoran can't be right, David-kun seems like a nice person after all*  
  
In that moment the nurse entered the office- here you are Sakura-chan, your bandages- she then turned to David- Oh, I see your knight in shining armor has come to visit you-  
  
*No, my knight in shining armor is in soccer practice* thought Sakura *speaking of which...*   
  
-What time is it?- asked Sakura  
  
-It's 5:40 pm- answered the nurse  
  
-By Kami-sama! It's so late- Exclaimed Sakura  
  
-Late for what?- asked David- I could take you, I brought my car today-  
  
-No need for that, thanks anyway- and with that she dashed out of the nurses office towards the girls showers leaving a startled nurse Keiko  
  
-Wow, that Kinomoto girl sure is genki!!!- said The nurse  
  
David on the other hand had a dead serious face  
  
*Tonight Sakura, I'll take you with me to the world of Shadows*   
  
  
  
After taking a shower and changing into his uniform, Syaoran waited for Sakura outside school grounds  
  
*She should've already been here, where is she?* he thought  
  
-If you're waiting for Sakura-chan she's in the nurses office- Said a voice behind his back which he recognized as Megumi's.  
  
-In the nurse's office? What happened to her? Is she all right?- asked Syaoran with concern in his voice  
  
-Calm down, my cousin David is with her. He'll take her home. Besides, there are more important things in life- Added Megumi with a sultry voice and placing her hands on Syaoran's chest - My, my you're really strong-  
  
-Megumi-chan, could you tell me where Sakura-chan is?- he asked annoyed removing her hands from his body  
  
-Don't you like me Li-kun?- She asked in a humble manner  
  
-No I don't, so BACK OFF!- Said Syaoran who was very angry by now  
  
As he walked away, Megumi grabbed him by the arms and turned him around  
  
-What are you doing? Are you crazy? I have to go and look for-- humph-  
  
He was interrupted by a passionate kiss on the lips from Megumi. He didn't feel anything from it. It was shallow, unlike the one he gave to Sakura. It was disgusting. As he was trying to separate from Megumi he felt a familiar aura  
  
*Oh no! It can't be!* he thought. He separated from Megumi just to find Sakura staring at him and Megumi   
  
-Sakura-chan, I...-  
  
-I-I'm s-sorry to interrupt, I...- She lowered her face- I-I...-  
  
-Sakura it isn't what you think- said Syaoran who still had Megumi's arms around his neck  
  
  
Sakura lifted her face, just to reveal they were filled with tears  
  
-I-I've got to go-was all she managed to say and ran past them  
  
-Sakura! Please, wait!- said Syaoran who managed to get away from Megumi to follow Sakura  
  
As he ran away from her, Megumi smiled  
  
-Let the games begin- she said  
  
  
Sakura ran faster and faster. The pain in her heart clouded the pain in her ankle  
  
*Why did Syaoran do this to me? I thought he loved me, I thought--*  
  
-Sakura, watch out!!- Screamed Syaoran  
  
Sakura was about to cross the street when a car stopped right in front of her  
  
-Sakura-chan, was wrong?- asked a voice that Sakura recognized as David  
  
As her body racked with sobs, she managed to talk to David  
  
-Please David-kun, (sob-sob) take me home!!!-  
  
David just looked at her concerned -O.k. get in!  
  
As David sped up with Sakura, Syaoran was only able to watch how they left   
  
-Sakura, I'm so sorry- he whispered  
  
  
When David and Sakura reached her house, he started asking questions  
  
-Now Sakura-chan, are you going to tell me what happened or not?- he asked  
  
Sakura just sobbed and her tears would stop falling -Megumi-chan... Syaoran-kun-  
  
-So you've discovered them, huh?-  
  
-H-Hoe?-   
  
-Megumi was behind Syaoran since he first stepped into Seijou, he tried to leave her, but Megumi was persistent...- He explained  
  
Sakura just sobbed  
  
-...they have been seeing each other behind your back-  
  
Hearing this, Sakura got outraged  
  
-N-no, Syao-chan couldn't have done that!- she defended him  
  
*Syao-chan...?* Thought David *oh well, pretty soon it's going to be Dark Master-chan anyway*  
  
-You saw it with your own eyes and you still don't believe me?- said david who managed to put his arms on Sakura's shoulders  
  
Sakura was so sad she didn't feel that the magical shield that protected her was giving away  
  
*It's time* thought David and began chanting a spell  
  
"Dark diamond of my land  
Obey all my orders and commands  
Make this mortal only mine  
What's her name? You may asks  
And I answer... Sakura-chan"  
  
As he ended the chant, Sakura's eyes went blank and she fainted  
  
-Good- said David- Now it's time to go to your new kingdom, my queen-  
  
He then opened the passage to the world of shadows and went in without worrying about anyone seeing him.  
  
But on Sakura's balcony, Kero along with the Cards saw everything from Sakura's window  
  
-Mistress!- screamed Mirror  
  
-Sakura-chan!- screamed Kero  
  
The cards tried to follow Sakura, but it was too late. After She entered with David, the passage closed  
  
  
-What are we going to do?- said Light  
  
-Without her, we're doomed- added Dark  
  
Kero just looked at them and said  
  
-We have to look for the other one that has control over the cards other than Sakura... We have to look for Clow's descendant, he's our only hope-   
  
  
Yakumo: Well that's all for today. Yukito (blushes) here's your gift  
  
Yukito: Wow, what is it? (Opens it) Bunny pajamas?  
  
Yakumo: (Deep blush) I saw them in a store and they reminded me of you I hope you like them  
  
Yukito: I think... They're cute thank you Yakumo-chan. I'll treasure them forever  
  
Yakumo: Yukito, Can you turn into Yue now?  
  
Yukito: Yes (Turns into Yue)  
Yue: What do you want?  
  
Yakumo: (Gives Yue a gift) Happy birthday and thank you  
  
Yue: For me? But... Today's Yukito's birthday, not mine  
  
Yakumo: But you're Yukito aren't you?  
  
Yue: Well... yeah  
  
Yakumo: So today's your birthday. Happy Birthday Yue-san and Merry Christmas!!!. Merry Christmas to all of you minna-san!!! Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Ja ne 


End file.
